Monarchy of the Spades
by Koco4298
Summary: In the Kingdom of Spades, a new Queen is appointed at a young age. His name is Arthur Kirkland. Then at one fateful meeting, he meets Alfred F. Jones. Having been saved by him. Arthur thought nothing of it till it was found out that Alfred is the next King of Spades! Just when things were peaceful, the Kingdom of Diamonds declares war on Spades that could tear the two apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night. A quiet December night, only a week from Christmas, it was still inside the small cottage outside the kingdom of spades. A chilling wind had brought this very family into despair, yet they were not aware of it at the time. Two young boys came running up to the cottage home. The first one held a bear, his name was Matthew Williams; he wore an old tan coat that had patches everywhere from being worn often. His scarf was too long and flew behind him in the wind. "A-Al!" He panted, trying to catch up with his brother. "Slo-Slow down!" Matthew was short handsome boy, blonde hair, with a very long (and unusual) curl. His eyes were a bluish-violet color.

The other brother was named Alfred F. Jones. He was a year younger than Matthew; who was his half-brother. He too wore old, worn out clothes. His jacket was fluffy and brown with blue patches; that was the only cloth mother had left over. He was a fine, handsome young boy like Matthew, had sky blue eyes, sandy blonde hair with a little cowlick in the front of his head. "We have to hurry or Mother will kill us!" He panted, avoiding tripping over the snow. His face was flushed from the freezing air, which nipped at their noses. Matthew grabbed Alfred's small hand with his own. "Alfred, I'm cold though…" he whimpered. Alfred stopped and looked over. "That's why we need to hurry, Mattie!" he said firmly, pulling Matthew along. The door of their cottage opened, only to reveal their mother. "Alfred! Matthew! Get your butts over here or I'll drag you by your ears!"

"Geh-!" Matthew gulped, stumbling forward. "Coming mother!" he cried. Alfred was about to follow when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A person was watching him from the shadows. When Alfred blinked, the person was gone.

"Alfred!" Mother's cry rang out as she nudged Matthew in the house. Alfred snapped his head forward. "Coming!" he called back. Then with one final glance, he raced up to the house. The door closed with a soft click.

"Arthur, aru! Get up!"

A young boy, about 12 years old with big green eyes, messy blonde hair, and thick eyebrows, slowly opened his eyes groggy. "Mmm..." He mumbled.

A Chinese teen, 15 years old, stood there wearing a long blue shirt that had covered his arms, a white cloth stretched from his shirt, which made it look a bit like a dress, yet there were pants below his shirt. His hair was tied back in a long ponytail. "Your father wishes to speak to you, aru!" he puffed, pulling on the prince's arm.

Arthur slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Fine, Yao…" He had a British accent, which was cloaked in sleep. "I'll get ready soon…" He jumped out of his large bed, only wearing a big white shirt, no pants. He looked a Yao, a stubborn look across his face. "Tell Father I'll meet him in the dining room soon. " he ordered to the Jack. Yao nodded slightly, then turned, walking out of the young prince's bedroom.

Arthur walked over to where his blue clothes laid. On the front was a small emblem, a spade. He glanced over at his large mirror, staring at his reflection with a bored look. "Another day, I guess Father wishes to lecture me." he grumbled, quickly changing.

Arthur opened up the dining room door. He was wearing a blue shirt made from expensive silk and white pants. On his head, a spade hat. Patriotic reasons, he guessed. "Father?" he whispered slightly, holding the door knob. An older man sat at the end of the table. He had blonde, graying hair and pale greenish eyes. "Ah, took you long enough, Arthur. Excuse my rudeness, come here boy, I wish to give you something." He smiled a bit, beckoning for his some to come nearer.

Arthur bit his tongue, trying not to scowl as he made his way over to his father. "What is it?" he asked, standing beside him.

Father looked up at Arthur, pulling something from his jacket pocket. When he could get good look it, it was a medium sized clock shaped as a spade. A gold chain slithered after. "It has been passed down from generations of our family. Now I wish to give it to you." He smiled.

Arthur watched Father place the clock in his hand. The chain slipped through his fingers like a ripple in water, and he stared at the ticking hand. When he looked up again, his Father was dead, smiling peacefully.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and then stepped back, holding in a cry. He held the gold object to his heart. "Thank you, father." he whispered. "If you knew you were going to die, why did you waste it on me?" he choked out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Then, he turned, racing through the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

"For Christ's sake Alfred, when will you ever learn?" Scolded Father, staring down angrily at Alfred, his blue eyes filled with fury. Alfred cowered before him, holding his muddy  
pants. "B-But Father, I was just playing… a- and I slipped—!"

Father narrowed his eyes.

"A-and Matthew made me do it…" Alfred added awkwardly, looking away and stepping back. Father snapped, raising his voice quite a bit. "Son, stop blaming everything on your brother!" He snatched Alfred's hand and dragged his muddy and wet son back into the house. Alfred stumbled after him, crying. "F-Father! Please don't take my blanket away!" he pleaded.

Alfred's blanket was something that he couldn't live without. It had protected him against monsters and kept him warm since he was a baby. He always kept that blanket clean and always folded it because it had been his only friend besides—Matthew, of course.

"I will be taking your blanket!" He bellowed inside the house. Matthew came running up to Alfred, throwing a towel around his wet brother. Alfred glared at Matthew and mouthed. 'It's your entire fault, stupid!' Matthew stepped back, sniffling. "Sorry."

"Not sorry enough! My blanket is in grave danger; it's in the devil's hands now!"

"What the hell did you say, Alfred?!" Father's loud voice snarled from the top of stairs. Alfred winced. "Uh... I love you, Father…" He whimpered, shooting another glare at Matthew. His brother frowned. "I'm sorry brother; I promise I won't run off again. It's just no one saw me fall first, you fell in after me." He mumbled, scratching his cheek. "How come you always get in trouble when I'm the one who started it; it's always you who pays the price! Father never believes me when I say it's my fault… It's like no one ever sees me." he added with a sniffle. Matthew looked up to say something more but Alfred was munching on some crackers, ignoring him. "Stupid." he pouted.

Matthew opened his mouth again, but Mother came in the room, holding a bag. "I'm going out to buy some groceries, would you boys like to come?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Alfred was the first to respond. "Yeah!" He exclaimed happily, despite the fact his father had only just taken his favorite blanket.

Matthew nodded eagerly; he grabbed Kumajiro running, over to Mother. She smiled again. "Alright then, John! I'm taking the boys out with me to the market!" She then walked out the door, not bothering to hold it, seeing as Alfred had grabbed it already. He dashed out, flailing his arms while making strange noises with his tongue. Matthew's face twisted in confusion, yet he stayed beside Mother.

Once they had arrived at the market, it was swarming with people all around. Alfred ran over to a few crates and climbed to the top, standing above the stands to admire the castle of Spades. "Beautiful!" he proclaimed, eyes twinkling in admiration. Mother chuckled slightly, holding Matthew's hand. "Come Al, you mustn't stray from my side. It's busy today." She looked forward at the castle walls, her smile faded into a concerned frown. "Something must be going on…" she thought out loud to herself.

Alfred looked over at Mother, crouching to climb back down, when he lost his balance and fell backward. With a crash, he landed.

Alfred eyes were closed tightly as he expected pain, but he had landed on something soft, something that moved upon contact with him. Totally freaked out, he scrambled off the moving animal about, to cry out, when he froze in horror. It was a boy, but not just any boy. Arthur Kirkland, the Prince of Spades—ah, no that's incorrect. He's the _Queen_ of Spades. "Holy poop! I'm so sorry, your majesty!" He bowed his head, eyes glistening with tears. He had just screwed up big time; he could have killed the queen!

The boy slowly lifted his head to see Arthur, sniffling and holding his leg. Alfred gasped. "Your majesty, you're hurt!" He cried, reaching out to help the Queen, yet his hand was slapped away. Arthur's green eyes sparked with anger. "Don't touch me, you peasant!" he barked. Alfred was taken by surprise; he sat back on his knees. "A- ah, sorry your highness…" he mumbled, looking down. Mother came up and gasped, taken by surprise at the sight of the boy.

Arthur's eyes darted to Mother, then he struggled to get to his feet, yet crumpled down again. Alfred crawled forward, staring at Arthur's knee. "Your majesty, your leg—it's bleeding!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes before snapping. "I'm bleeding because of a stupid idiot who didn't get off some boxes! Honestly, if it wasn't for me, you would have probably hit your head and bled to death! This is nothing fit for a queen!" He puffed. Alfred's eyes widened slightly. "You…you saved me?" he whispered. People had already begun to crowd around the two. Arthur gazed around at his people. He grabbed the wall of the building, heaving himself upward and lifting his injured leg. "Of course!" Arthur looked down, eyes slightly narrowed. He gave a slight grin. "Of course, it's a Queen's duty to protect their people!"

Alfred stared upwards, awe struck. "Th-thanks." he breathed. Mother gathered Alfred up and lowered her head. "Your Highness, I am so sorry!" she apologized. "May I treat your wound? And why are you out here? Even if you are a Queen, it's still dangerous for a child—"

"Don't you dare look down to me!" Arthur hissed. "I- I'm no longer a child!" He looked away, eyes seemingly swimming with sadness. Mother's gaze softened. "I see, I'm sorry dear," She pulled a bandage out of her basket. "Here…" She murmured, resting it in Arthur's palm. "It isn't much I'm afraid, but I hope it won't be a bother."

Arthur stared angrily, letting out a sigh. He sat down on the stone ground, tying the bandage around his scratch, but it was loose and slipped off. "Darn it…" He flushed in embarrassment. Matthew popped out from behind Mother. "Um… l- let me…" he whispered, dropping beside Arthur. Alfred couldn't help but feel jealous as Matthew got to touch and help the Queen. As soon as he was finished, Kirkland stood up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you and your family." He briefly glanced at the crowd. "And everyone else here as well." He stepped back, running off disappearing between the houses of the ally.

Alfred watched where Arthur had just run off and looked back at Mother. She reached out to him. "Let's go now." He took both his brother and mother's hands as they pulled him up.

"Yeah, let's go." He spoke softly and, with one final glance behind him, walked away from the ally.

The day was only just beginning, however...

Alfred and Matthew sat in the living room, coloring on some paper. The sun was already setting and, for some odd reason, Alfred couldn't get the Queen out of his mind. The way his deep green emerald eyes sparked and the way his thick eyebrows furrowed. It was like a masterpiece drawing he once saw at the market. Matthew looked up from his paper. "Wasn't the Queen amazing?" he asked, smiling. "He was like… like… like an angel!" he exclaimed, eyes twinkling. Alfred shot him a jealous look. "Yeah, he did." He was still upset that Matthew had gotten to tend to the Queen's wounds. He wanted to tell everyone at school that he touched the Queen! Matthew opened his mouth to say something when there was an abrupt knock on the door.

The boys' heads snapped in the direction and Alfred rose to his feet to answer it. "Coming!" he called, running over to open it. However, it wasn't a sight anyone in the neighborhood wanted to see. It was the Knights of Spade. "Alfred F. Jones, by order of the Kingdom of Spades, you shall be taken and appointed as King of Spades!" He stated, as if it had been a practiced line. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you two say—?!" He was snatched up by one of the Knights. "H- Hey let me go you big bully!" he shouted, pounding his fists on the man's shoulder. The Knight tsked, but didn't raise a hand.

"Alfred!" cried Matthew, rushing to the door along with Mother and Father, "Mother, Father! They have Alfred, what should we do?!" he wailed over Alfred's screams and protests as the Knights walked away with the family's eldest son.

Mother and Father only looked away; tears developing in each other's eyes. Alfred's blood ran cold as he understood; his parents had known this would happen all along. With one final cry, he yelled out, "Matthew! Help!" But the door was closed, along with the sound of Matthew's shouting.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur rubbed his temples as Francis, King of Diamonds was talking. "As you can see, we need to set an alliance." He said speaking to the other. Arthur looked up annoyed. "Damn frog, how many times do I need to say it?" He rose upwards glaring. "I don't give a damn about your Kingdom!" He spat out then turned walking out of the room not looking back.

From the corner of his eye he could see Yao, his Jack running up to him. "Arthur, do you think it was a good idea to reject the King like that, aru?" He asked holding paperwork on his arms.

Arthur stopped short to look at himself in the mirror. He was taller now; his face had now matured into an adult. He was twenty three now; he should be able to make his own decisions now without having someone to interfere. He threw a sharp look over his shoulder at Yao. "As I said before, I could give a damn about Francis Kingdom. I have my own to take care of, and since I'm the only Queen of Spades, I have more of a burden on my shoulders." He explained. Arthur walked through the corridors waiting for Yao to say something more. He always did. The man hesitated before speaking again. "Arthur aru…" He began. "You won't have to worry about that anymore."

Arthur's attention was soon on what the Jack was saying. He turned around eyebrows raised. "Hah? What in the bloody hell do you mean?"

Yao was taken aback by the sudden interest of his Majesty. Awkwardly he cleared his throat. Yao said. "W-Well, there is going to be a King appointed soon…"

Arthur just stared now eyes narrowed. He waited for Yao to continue. "A-And he's a suitable man…A bit stupid though, he's also very dense, loud—aiya don't forget obnoxious!" He shook his head. When he looked up again Arthur was walking away. "Don't ignore me aru! And where are you going?!"

Arthur waved his hand. "I'm going out for a drink." He sighed. "I need a break!" He ignored Yao trying to stop him then walked out of the meeting hall.

Darkness was covering the quiet market place. The crisp winter hair nipped at Arthur's nose. He lifted up his scarf shivering. "Hell, how do peasants stay warm in these clothes?" He whispered out loud. Having to go out in public without his guards, he had to act like a peasant. That mean's also dressing like one. But the bar he had always gone to had the best type of alcohol.

The blonde male pulled his hood lower to hide his face as he opened the door to the bar. He quickly walked over to a table and sat down. The bartender walked over to Arthur giving a slight smile. "Hello sir, what may I get you this evening?" He asked.

"Vodka is fine, thank you very much." Arthur replied with a soft grunt trying to keep his face from being seen. The man nodded. "Coming right up." Then he turned walking over to pour him a glass.

Arthur turned his attention back to his hands. Maybe Yao was right, maybe he should consider an alliance with the Kingdom of Diamonds…

There was a soft tap of the glass of vodka at table. The bartender blinked and said. "Here you go sir." Then put the whole bottle of vodka right beside him. "Enjoy." He smiled slightly. Arthur watched the man for a second then took a big swing of the vodka. It was strong, but he needed it. "Bah!" He finished the first cup and poured another. "Damn that frog!" He growled. "He's looking down on me!" Arthur rested his cheek against the wooden table feeling his head buzz. "Ah, fuck." He groaned taking another sip knowing he was going a huge hangover in the morning. Arthur opened his eyes slowly. "This new King…" He sighed. "Will he be better than me? Oh I hope so…My people don't deserve this life." He murmured looking outside the window. Family's huddled beside a small fire. The mother coughed, body shuddering. She wasn't wearing a coat since her child was wearing it. A frown twisted on Arthur's face as he watched the little sister cry complaining she was cold.

Arthur turned his head painfully taking another large gulp of the vodka. "How pathetic am I?" He cried eyes filling up with tears. "I'm the Queen and my people are weak!" He sobbed drowning his sorrows with swing of alcohol.

He rested his head on his arm closing his eyes with a heavy (not to mention stressful) sigh…

A hand shook his shoulder making Arthur snap open his eyes. He quickly sat up then sucked in a sharp breath. Yep he was drunk.

"Sir?"

Arthur lifted his head towards the voice to see it was the bartender. "It's time to close up. You've been sleeping for an hour." He said then took the empty glass and bottle. Arthur cleared his throat pulling his hoodie up then rose to his feet. He had to get back to the castle or Yao would kill him! Arthur pushed his way through the door his feet crunching in the snow. A very sudden and chilly breeze swept forward making Arthur pause before marching onwards. But the ground was fuzzy in his eyes. Everything swayed. Everything went dark as the snow came up to meet his body.

. . .

Arthur once again opened his eyes. This time he wasn't in the snow, or at the bar, or even his room. But…a small cottage, a thin yet very warm blanket was laid on him and the sound of the fire crackled emulating the room in a warm glow. Arthur slowly turned his head to see a man sitting there poking the fire with a stick. When the male noticed the Queen move he jumped. "Your majesty you're awake!" He ran over to Arthur's side. It had taken a few moments for Arthur to actually make out this stranger. But when he did, he gasped. "Y-You're the kid-!" He quickly sat up wincing from the head splitting pain. The alcohol buzzed around. "Fro-From the market those years ago…" He choked out.

He stared at the boy—no man in-front of him. He had grown, body had matured into a fine build, his face thinned out, and he wore glasses now! Yet the only thing that didn't change was that little cowlick on his head, and those blue eyes. Arthur rubbed his head. "Damn, I guess this is payback. Sorry kid." He apologized.

Alfred's eyes flared up. "My name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones! Remember it, I'm not _kid_!" He thrust a thumb at his chest while saying that.

Arthur snickered then broke out into a loud laugh. "Wow, you really are a stupid!" He pointed.

Alfred had the most offensive look on his face until he laughed as well. "Yeah, I am!"

After a few seconds more, Arthur took a deep breath covering his mouth. He mumbled. "How unacceptable for a Queen…Is this your house Alfred? What about your family."

"No, this isn't my house—"

"What?! So you just barged in?"

"It was already abandoned from the beginning! It wasn't my fault a drunken Queen was laying in the snow almost completely covered!"

Arthur's eyes widen his felt his heart beat a bit faster. "Y-You saved me?" He breathed out staring at the other male. Alfred glanced over before turning to face him. His eyes were gentle. "Of course…" Then Alfred's face flustered. "O-Of course! I am the hero! I couldn't leave anyone else in the snow like that!" He quickly added in almost tripping over his words.

Arthur stared a bit amazed at his comment. So he_ did _save him! But it was probably because he had caught him when he they were just kids though… His heart twinged with disappointment, Then Alfred snapped him out of thought. "So why were you out in the snow anyway?" He asked.

"Oh…I was drinking." Arthur mumbled then he rubbed his temple, it hurt from the Vodka. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink last night.

"Do you need help getting back to the castle your Majesty?" Alfred asked interrupting Arthur's thoughts. Arthur lifted his head to meet his gaze pondering. Deep inside he didn't want to leave, he felt at ease around the other male. But as the Queen, he had to return. Arthur shook his head. "No Alfred. If the guards see you with me, they'll tear you to shreds." _If not them, Yao will…. _Arthur added silently. Yet when he looked at Alfred again, he was giving Arthur a blank stare. "B-Besides, you don't know your way around the ca—"

"Yeah I so."

"Oh I see…" _They must teach them the map layout in school then_. Arthur coughed awkwardly. "There is no reason. I'm fine, once I get some of my earl tea, I'll be fine." Arthur reassured with a slight smile. Then he stood up trying not to sway. "Now I must be off. I know every inch of land in my kingdom. I'll be fine." He promised then saw Alfred open his mouth to protest, when Arthur his hand on Alfred's head. "Thank you Alfred." He smiled gentle then left. Alfred watched the Queen when the fire popped and went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred felt Arthur's hand rest on top of his head. He looked up surprise at the other male and saw a warm look in those emerald green eyes as they parted. Then he turned walking off into the morning day. He blinked in the darkness then striked a match, and then he tossed it into the fire pit lighting the cold room up. Alfred sighed touching the top of his head blushing slightly. "He's gone." He murmured sadly but then something gold caught his eye.

Alfred rose from his wooden seat and walked over to the bed and pulled on the chain. He gasped loudly; in-front of him was the spade clock. It made a soft clicking noise as he rested it in his palm. "Of man—Arthur!" Alfred ran to grab his coat then he ran out of the house.

Alfred raced into the market-place panting. He tried following Arthur's tracts in the snow but it was gone from everybody in the market. The nineteen year old tried to push through the busy crowd of people now afraid, his majesty could have been captured. "Your majesty " He looked around in panic. "Arthur!" He shouted.

As if it was fate Arthur was shoving people away racing towards Alfred. He was wearing his Spade 'uniform', a blue coat with a spade on the side of his. He looked…Beautiful! Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Arthur—"

Arthur snatched Alfred's color yanking him down to his size anger flaring in his eyes. "You bastard!"

Alfred widened his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Don't play stupid—give it back Alfred! If I knew you would steal it, I would have never trusted you!" Arthur howled ignoring the crowd whispering.

Alfred pulled the clock out of his pocket. "I didn't steal it I swear!" He explain, pleading. Arthur stopped trying to wring the blonde male and stared. "Yo-You didn't steal it?" He whispered slowly grabbing the clock. Alfred shook his head. "Why would I?" He asked.

Before Arthur could reply there was a male voice from the crowd. Alfred saw it was Yao, the Spade Jack. "Your…Your Highness!" He gasped almost choking on air as he dropped on one knee for a bow. Alfred's grinned brightly. "Sup Yao, how's it been?"

Arthur slowly turned his head, a small noise escaping in the back of his throat. "Highness…? Wait, don't tell me your—"

Alfred grinned resting a hand on Arthur's head leaning close only inches apart. "Yep, I'm the King of Spade!"


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. "W-Whot? How is that…That even…?"

Yao stepped forward resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Let's go back to the castle, it's seems we have attracted attention." The older male said pointing to the people whispering and pointing.

Arthur didn't realize Alfred's hand was still on his head so he slapped it away. He could feel his cheeks flush up in embarrassment, why was that? Alfred blinked surprised then looked at Yao. "Alright, lead the way dude!"

Yao nodded then turned. "Follow me."

. . .

They walked through the halls of the castle to the library. Arthur couldn't help but glance at the taller blonde. Was that really true that, that little brat he saved 12 years ago from falling? A _peasant_, could have become king of Spades. And possible his lover? Somehow that didn't upset him as much…

Alfred caught Arthur's gaze then shot a grin, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Arthur gasped blushing violently. He wiggled away from Alfred. "Gettoff you git!" He snapped. Then saw Yao snickering watching them while he held the door for the two males. "It seems you two are getting along well aru."

Arthur spat trying to hid his embarrassment as he walked into the room and sat down crossing his legs. Alfred walked and plopped on the chair beside Arthur's. Yao waved a servent over grabbing a pot of tea and cups. The servent shook his head pouring the tea and handing the cup with the saucer plate. Arthur gratefully took the cup and sipped on the tea. He smiled at the warmth. "Earl tea…" He murmured happily as the feeling of the headache ebbed away. Alfred drank his tea rather slowly. Without thinking twice, Arthur leaned over to him. "Whot's wrong?" He asked. Alfred replied. "Oh nothing, it's just I'm so use to coffee."

"Ah, I see." Arthur said simply taking another sip. _I'm going to have to request some coffee beans grinded then._

Yao sat back. "I see we are comfortable now. As you know, Alfred is going to be King of Spade. Before your father passed Arthur he had to pick a child of a worthy family. Alfred's father was your father's best friend. So it was decided since birth like you aru." He explained throwing a quick gaze at the both of them. He rested his arms inside those really large, baggy sleeves.

Arthur looked over at Alfred surprised. "Really?"

Alfred laughed nervously. "I guess. The old man never talked to me about the Kingdom that much. Mom was the one that had done that!"

Yao closed his eyes interrupting the blonde. "Alfred do you know why aru?"

"Nope." Alfred shook his head.

Yao's eyes opened again. "Your father was banished?"

Arthur looked up alarmed after sipping calmly. "Why?" Banished?! What type of crime did Alfred's father do?

"As you know from your 'adventure' when you were younger Arthur aru, you saw that Alfred's mother was a lower class. She was raped almost dying. The king thought it wouldn't be proper to keep her in the Kingdom of Spade. Yet Alfred's father pled for her to stay. He vowed to never get involved with us till Alfred successfully gains the crown."

Arthur looked at Alfred again. "Do you even want to be king?" He asked curious.

Alfred paused. "I was born with this duty. Even if I didn't want to, I can't run away." He said then broke out in laughter. "Or something like that! I'm not really into this serious stuff man!"

Arthur almost choked on his tea at the other male's sudden change of mood. "Calm down! And how come you were never here before anyway?" He wheezed wiping his mouth.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "One, I wasn't here often. Maybe three times, and second, you were always out."

"He's right aru." Yao added in. "And he's been out learning how to be a king, getting top education and leader skills." He complimented. "Despite his looks, he's quite a leader aru."

"Bah! Stop this entire talking, dude I'm starving!" Alfred leaped up and walked out of the room laughing extremely loudly.

Arthur stared after Alfred as he walked out of the room. He sighed followed after.

. . .

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_?" Arthur exclaimed as he placed his beef in his bread then smearing tomato paste on top.

"It's called a hamburger." Alfred explained as he put his lettuce on it as well. "Want a bite?" He offered.

Arthur twisted his nose In disgust. "It's probably gross!"

"No it isn't!"

Arthur scoffed as he took a bite into his own meatloaf. This man was such a kid!

Alfred got up and pushed the hamburger near Arthur's mouth. "Just a bite!" He insisted. Arthur looked at the sandwich then Alfred. He grumbled loudly. "Just a bite…" He agreed then slowly leaned forward sinking his teeth into the sandwich. Arthur leaned back in his seat chewing and swallowing. "It's alright…" Arthur mumbled ashamed that peasant food tasted good. He finished his meal as soon as Alfred somehow finished his beef-sandwich. He looked at Alfred and hoped this kingdom will become great again.

"So tell me, why were you out that late at night anyway?" Arthur asked as they walked out of the dining room. Alfred followed after chewing on some leftover bread and lifted his head when Arthur talked. "Well, being the hero I am, I had come back to the Kingdom again. When I had walked up the road, I saw on the ground an unconscious Queen buried in the snow!"

Arthur felt his ears grow hot. He really was dumb. "Oh." Was all he could say. Alfred stretched his arms above his head yawning. "Man I'm beat!" He stopped in the hallway turning so he could head to his room. "I'm going to bed. Night Artie!"

Arthur snapped his head up. "A-Artie-?" He stuttered in shock at the nickname but Alfred had let out a loud. 'Ahahahaha!' laugh as he walked down the hall. The Brit rubbed his temple then slowly covered his face feeling a fierce blush. "Stupid jerk." He muttered then shut off the hallway light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the no-update thing. It's not like I've been ignoring this story, so don't worry! It's just I write this all in my notebook and I have to copy it down. I'm pretty lazy at times, sorry XD ^^; Enjoy though!**

* * *

It had been two months since Alfred came to live with Arthur in the Kingdom of Spades. Alfred finally got a Spade uniform, which was similar to Arthur's except he wore a vest and a tie underneath his blue coat. Yet he was missing one thing, the Spade clock. It was not only valuable to the Kingdom and its people, but it showed the person that he/she was in high honor; in other words, a King or a Queen.

Other these past few months, Alfred had come to learn that Arthur loved tea and scones. He gets easily mad a politics; he liked to talk to his 'fairy' friends as well. But the best thing about the blonde was he would blush and stutter when he was mad or denied what he was feeling. Alfred was sure these feelings for the Queen had been nurtured to love.

Alfred walked into the dining room at about 9:30 am. Arthur looked up from his tea. "Took you long enough," He acquired, amusement _clearly _not in his voice. Alfred let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry dude. I had a long night." He said. Arthur frowned but the annoyance faded into sympathy. "It's quite alright…" He mumbled lifting the cup to his lips. "But hurry up; the King of Diamonds will be here soon." Disgust was splattered in his voice.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You mean that jackass that wants an alliance with you?"

"I'm afraid so. Francis never seems to give up, even when we were kids…"

"Eh-? You two were raised together? Lame!"

"Shut the hell up! It wasn't like I enjoyed him. He always tried flirting with woman, but that's beside the point Alfred, he is a sly man. Don't trust him!" Arthur slammed the cup down clenching his teeth. "He'll take advantage of your weakness. Damn Frog…"

Alfred lifted his head to hear footsteps racing down the corridor, and then the door burst open as Yao came in. "Aiya! Arthur, Alfred, hurry up aru! Francis is at the gates right now aru!" He panicked then ran out. "Get the tea ready aru!"

Arthur jumped to his feet, running almost into Alfred. "Hurry up and get changed!" He commanded and darted out.

. . .

Alfred hurried into the meeting room where Francis and Arthur were. Then he stopped at sound of the King's voice. "Arthur, mon cher. Just accept my alliance with my kingdom~"

"Not in a million years Frog." Came Arthur's voice next, Francis had paused for a split second. "Then I will have no choice but to take you by force. If you don't I'll make you submit to my Kingdom, and you, Arthur, will be my _personal_ slave."

Before Arthur had a chance to reply, Arthur kicked the door open startling the two rivals. "I will protect this Kingdom and Arthur with my life!" He declared walking next to the Queen who was frozen in shock. He noticed a flush look on his face, was it from Francis comment or Alfred's proposal?

Francis smirked. "Oh-ho? And you are?"

"The next King of Spades you old fart!"

The look on Francis face when Alfred made an age remark was priceless. But the anger faded into a twisted grin. "Ah yes, I've heard of you, and of your family. A former _peasant_ I believe you were?"

Alfred didn't budge.

"Well then Arthur, you disagree?" Francis asked looking back at Arthur, his blue eyes twinkling. "For old time sake, just join me."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alfred could see on his face that he was scared. Not for himself, but for his Kingdom. He reached down sliding his hand into Arthur's. Arthur had jumped and stared at the taller male with shook. But the fear faded from his green eyes and he took a deep breath. "I will protect my Kingdom with my life." He vowed.

Francis chuckled. "Very well mon cher." Then he laughed walking over to the door. "Then I declare war on the Kingdom of Spades!"

Yao opened it to let the King out. He ran after glancing behind at Alfred and Arthur but led Francis out of the castle. Arthur drew in a shaky breath. "Tha-Thank you Alfred, If you weren't there, I'd probably would've agreed to Francis's alliance." Arthur turned and faced Alfred. "Thank you." He repeated.

Alfred smiled. "Anytime, it's the hero's duty to protect the people!"

Arthur let out a slight laugh then rested his hands on Alfred's chest. He stretched up on his tippy toes kissing Alfred on the forehead then quickly turned walking out. Alfred gasped at the affectionate touch. He reached up touching his forehead as he watched Arthur walk away.

For once, he looked sexy the way he walked…


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going guys! Thank you for all the favs! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner. But please rest assure that I have many more chapters to type out from my notebook! For now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur watched Alfred pull up weeds in the garden. At this point in time, there was no need to ask. But out of impulse, Arthur did. "Whot are you doing?"

Alfred wiped his sweaty forehead as he faced the Queen. "Pull weeds!" He panted, the summer heat was blazing. "Why?" Arthur acquired with a raised brow.

"Well, why not? I have a lot of free time, so do you. Now help me!" Alfred said, tossing dirt into a pile.

Arthur grumbled, and then stood up. Somehow it was getting harder and harder to deny Alfred. Mostly when he gave the other male a look that made his heart pound and cheeks flush…Like right now. "T-Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Arthur snapped ears hot. Alfred smile grew bigger. "I'm just thinking how much you've changed."

Arthur, who had bent down to pluck up a handful of weeds, nearly fell over in surprise. "Hah?" He stared at Alfred. "What do you mean?"

Alfred held his chin to think for a second. "Well…" He began. "You're more eager to do physical work, and…" Alfred reached out, touching Arthur's cheek and then leaning to press their foreheads together. Alfred had leaned inwards to press their lips together, but Arthur had covered Alfred's mouth with his hand, and pushing him back.

"N-Not here you mo-moron!" Arthur sputtered feeling his face red as a beat. "So-Someone might see us…" He threw a nervous glance over his shoulder, and then he bent down to work again.

_Bah! That's right; it's been two months since that bloody moron had confessed his, _undying love_ to me! Even though it was a total mess, he managed to make me fall in love with him. But I still can't believe that he tried to confess to me with some cake, ugh! _Arthur thought silently, not focusing too much on Alfred, who, was trying to get his attention. It was until he felt some very cold and smooth press again the back of his neck.

"What the-?" Arthur sprang up, holding his neck in alarm. Alfred stood there holding two cups of water. "I kept calling you Artie." He pushed one of the glasses towards the stubborn Queen. "Here."

Arthur glared as he took the cup. When he took a sip, the dryness in his throat was swept away. "It taste good." He sighed. Alfred just gave Arthur a weird look again. "Water has no taste." Alfred scoffed as he chewed on some ice cubes. "Idiot."

Arthur snapped. He lifted his glass, ready to aim and launch it at Alfred's head when he heard Yao's voice behind him. "Aiya! What are you two doing aru?" Arthur turned to face Yao walking over. When the Spade Joker saw the two covered in dirt, his arms began to flail. "You're both covered in dirt aru!" He exclaimed, but more of the surprise was towards Arthur than Alfred. "Aiya. Come on, let's get cleaned up. I need you two to do some paperwork. We need papers signed for the new bridge to be built!" He said as he pushed the King and Queen into the castle.

Arthur grumbled. "Alright, alright Yao, now let me go so I can wash up."

But his plan was a fail as Alfred was already heading to their washroom. Arthur stepped forward. "Hey—you ass hole it's my turn!"

. . .

Arthur leaned against the wall, continuing to drink his water, and curse Alfred in the process. When he saw Alfred open the washroom door and come out. He was holding his old clothes while wearing his Spade Uniform. "Your turn!" He called to Arthur as he took a turn around the corner.

The blonde male snorted then walked into the washroom, leaving Yao behind. "Stupid Alfred." He grumbled. Then something white caught his eye. At first, Arthur thought it was a towel and chose to ignore it as he undressed himself. Once fully naked, he tipped over to investigate out of curiosity. He lifted up the fabric then tipped his head with an annoyed sigh. "It's just Alfred's shirt. What a bloody git, how clumsy can he get?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes then sniffed the shirt, half expecting it to smell gross and sweaty…When he took a whiff, it wasn't gross at all. It smelt like…well…Alfred. Arthur eyes lowered as he subconsciously pressed his nose slightly into the shirt. He then imagined Alfred's toned body against the shirt again. Arthur could feel a blush creep up his neck while his _lower half_ reacted in an unusual way. Without thinking his hand brushed downwards and he shuddered back a soft moan. Now realizing what he was doing was embarrassing Arthur couldn't stop, it was as if his hand had a mind of its own. "Al…fred…" Arthur choked out.

Just then, the door opened. Arthur bolted to his feet in alarm to be face to face with the person he was just wanking about. He froze in horror to see Alfred's face red and shocked. Arthur looked down to see he was naked, and then he squeaked snatching a towel to cover up. "What the heck are you d-doing here?" He shouted loudly. "It's my turn to use the washroom, so get out!"

Alfred slowly looked up. "I-I didn't hear the shower running, so I figured you weren't in the washroom yet. And I forgot my shirt…" Alfred added. He began to scratch his cheek nervously. "I would never expect someone like you to be masterba—"

Arthur panicked and tossed the shirt right in Alfred's face. "D-Don't you dare mention this or I'll kill you, you dirty twit!" He stuttered. Alfred pulled the shirt off his face then turned, walking out. His eyes were closed. But before he left, Arthur noticed his face and ears were red. Arthur stared for a few seconds more until finally, the Queen crumbled to his knees hiding his blushing face. _Holy shit! Alfred just walked in to see me…doing _that _with his shirt_! "IwanttodieIwanttodieIwanttod ie!" He sobbed loudly into his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the hiatus guys! And I didn't expect this chapter to be so short. As you should know, when this is written in my notebook. It looks_ a lot _longer than it actually is! Since I have no school tomorrow, I promise that I'll upload chapter 9! ^^;**

* * *

The next day was rather hot, but the breeze was refreshing. Alfred stuck his hands into his jacket pocket and headed down the corridor to the library. Ever since yesterday, Alfred and Arthur have been avoiding each other, there was a perfectly good reason for that too, since he had walked into the bathroom to see the Queen getting-it-on. With that thought on mind, Alfred's face grew hot with a blush. He stopped in-front of the library door, and then he rested his hand on the cool metal. And then he pulled the door open.

The door closed with a quiet click. And to Alfred's surprise, Arthur was there reading. _Aw crap. _For a few seconds; which had felt like hours, they had just stared both blushing. That was until Arthur had cleared his throat and lifted his hand, to the sofa. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" He untwisted his cross legs and stared at the blonde with those narrowed green eyes. Alfred was taken aback by the gaze. That gaze that made his heart pound. He took a gulp before stepping forward to rest his arms on the back of the sofa Arthur sat on to trap him. Alfred leaned forward their faces just barely inches apart. He was so beautiful…

"Dude we need to talk." Alfred demanded. Arthur bit his bottom lip, his pale face flushed up. He tried to flip the page of his book, but the blonde king leaned forward even closer so his lips brushed against Arthur's soft hair. He could feel Arthur stiffen up slightly. "About?" His voice was strong despite his position against the other male.

Alfred couldn't help but feel anger bubble up. He was just ignoring him at this point! He grabbed Arthur's chin and forced his head up to look at him in the eyes. "Us, you-!" But he was stopped short to see Arthur's defenseless blushing face staring at him. Total shock was on his face. Alfred guard was then lowered. "W-What's wrong?" He only tried to be a bit assertive!

Arthur gulped loudly enough for the King able to hear. "Yo-You stupid git…D-Don-Don't you understand already? Or are you that much of a brainless bloke?"

"Eh-?"

Alfred felt arms slid up his back and Arthur slowly lean inwards. "That I already love you…stupid." Soft tender lips brushed against Alfred's as they were pulled into a kiss. Alfred raised his hand up to touch the Brit's face as he pushed his body a bit closer. _Mine._ Seemed to echo within his head as he could feel Arthur tug Alfred closer to his body. Unable to control himself anymore; Alfred hands shifted underneath Arthur's shirt and move upwards to feel his cooler skin and then brushed up to his nipples. Arthur breathed heavily into the other's ear. "Nng-! Alfred…" He breathed.

Just as Alfred was about to lift up Arthur's shirt there was a sudden loud explosion that shook the ground. He sprang back in alarm. "What the hell was that!?" Then there was the sound of feet racing from down the hall. "Alfred, Opium, where are you aru!?" His voice was raised with panic. Fear. Alfred glanced at Arthur who was equally surprised. He ran to the door and yanked it open to see Wang Yao covered in ash. "Over here!"

Yao skittered forward his Spade uniform ripped, so much that you could see his hands that was usually hidden. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders and cried out. "The Kingdom of Diamonds is attacking the castle! You two need to hide!"


	9. Chapter 9

**See guys? Just as I promised. I told you I would update today~ Next chapter will have smut, so keep an eye out!**

* * *

Arthur felt his heart stop. "What?" _The castle was under attack?! _He could feel his legs tremble underneath him. His vision was beginning to get blurry when Yao grabbed his wrist. "Hurry up we have to get you two, to a safe place aru!" He then pushed Arthur into Alfred and ran out of the room. "Follow me aru!"

He swallowed a lump that was beginning to form, and was then being tugged along by Alfred. He could have sworn that the other male was telling him words of comfort. But shock was overtaken by fear, so he didn't hear him at all. Yao turned around the corner and opened up a secret door. "Get in!" He ordered. Alfred nudged Arthur in first. "Go on." He whispered. Arthur quickly ran down the spiral stairs trying not to trip over his legs in the process. His head was buzzing with the sound of bombs. Inside the hidden room, there was a jail cell. "Inside aru! Get inside!"

Arthur slid through the door and spotted a blanket. "L-Let's hide underneath!" He suggested as Alfred approached. His eyes were filled with fear. And for that split second, it make him remember that Alfred was still a kid compared to him; despite his older appearance…Arthur dropped onto his knees and pulled the blanket up for Alfred to crawl underneath first. Then Arthur sat back right in-between the other male's legs. The sound of Yao closing the gates was heard as he hissed out. "You two stayed quiet and hidden aru! I'll be back soon!" Then he turned to hurry up the stairs. It was silent and dark. Arthur tightened his grip around the blanket as another explosion went off and shook the very ground. Alfred hand slipped into Arthur's and it was deathly quiet.

It was until the sound of feet tapping came from the stairs, and then the sound of the jail gate opening. Frightened, Arthur called out to the darkness. "Yao?"

The blanket was then yanked off Arthur. It was Francis standing there, a wild grin painted on his face with the tip of the sword at Arthur's throat. "Found you~" He had said in a sing-song voice. "Good bye sweet Arthur," It could have been bloody, but Alfred sprang upwards from his covered part of the blankets and had gotten hold of the other King's throat. Alarmed, Francis lost his footing and the two men tumbled onto the ground. Alfred held Francis in a tight grip as he writhed around try to get free. The hand that held the sword was pinned by Alfred's knee. "Get off me you stupid moron!" Francis snarled.

Alfred's hand tightened around the other blonde's throat cutting off his scream. "If I let you go, you'll kill Arthur!" He spat back. Arthur was speechless for a few seconds until he dived forward to snatch the sword out of Francis's hands. Even more angered the Diamond king kicked Alfred back right into some old crates. Dirt and dust flew up as they broke. "Alfred!" He called then glared at Francis. Arthur stood up, eyes narrowed. Determination had given the Queen a new sense of strength... "Back off Frog, or I'll cut off your head!"

Francis tipped his head upwards in a smirk. "Ohho? I'd like to see you try Little Master." He then dashed forward suddenly ready to kill with his bare hands. The sudden movement had caught Arthur by surprise, he wasn't ready! He wasn't trained enough with the sword! But then Alfred came from behind Arthur, grabbed his hands, and then he sliced upwards right at Francis's chest. Francis stumbled backwards blood spraying. "G-Goddamn…" His blue eyes darted at the two Spades and then he scowled. "You've one this round," His hand pressed against his bloody chest. "But next you won't be so luc-lucky!" Sweat rolled down the Bearded Bastard's as he turned and darted up the stairs out of harm's way.

Arthur stood there panting. Hands let go of his own and he heard Alfred collapse behind him. "Alfred!" He gasped turning around. Alfred was staring at his trembling hands; tears were welling up in his eyes. "I-I nearly killed him!" His voice shook. "I-I wasn't ready! My body moved on its own…I-I—"

Arthur dropped the sword and snatched Alfred's head against his chest. "Shhh love…Shhh it's alright." He tried whisper. "You protected me right? And you didn't kill him." _He should have. _Arthur added silently to himself. If he was to say that out loud, that would probably freak Alfred out even more. Yet somehow, somehow he was happy that Alfred was acting this scared. Finally Arthur saw the sensitive side of his King. He kept him close stroking his hair until the silent sobs were hushed and the sounds of Diamond's soldiers had retreated.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I've been really busy with school finishing up and I'm trying to get my grades higher... sadly there is no smut in this chapter. But I did add Gilbert and returned Assassin!Matthew in. So that will fill in the gap for now! E-Enjoy.. Q A Q**

* * *

Alfred sat in his room, sitting in his chair, and staring out at the castle garden. Over the hill he could see villagers repairing their homes, elderly trying to fix the market. He lowered his head and cursed lightly. He couldn't stand it-! It doesn't matter if the attack happened one week ago, or one month ago! I still felt like it was yesterday. The Spade to-be King watched then he spotted a familiar curl.

Now Alfred didn't have the best of sight, and from this distance he could've swore that he saw him! _Matthew!_

Alfred grabbed the doorknob and without a second though he bolted out of his room and down the hall. He even ran past Arthur. "H-Hey slow down!" Al would hear him calling out behind him.

Arthur turned around with arms crossed and grumbled. "Jeez."

_ It couldn't be… after I was captured, I went to the house after two years to see it burnt to the ground! The-They told me everyone had died! _Alfred thoughts seem to pound inside his head. Alfred grabbed a horse from the stable and raced down the dirt path to where he had seen Matthew.

* * *

Alfred pulled on the reins of the horse as people began to look up and murmur in confusion. "I-It's the King!" Someone in the crowd shouted out. Alfred scanned over everyone's head when he eyes locked onto Matthew's. He was wearing a dark grey cloak, and when their eyes came into contact, the older brother then ducked his head and raced off into the other direction.

"Ah—Wait!" Alfred jumped off the horse and ran after, his legs pounding heavily in the ground. People gasped as a chase was beginning to unfold.

Matthew threw a brief glance over his shoulder and gasped as Alfred was gaining speed. When he looked in-front of him, there was a large plank of wood slanted to the right and blocking the path. That is… until Matthew dropped into a slide, sending up a cloud of dirt.

"Mattie hold up!" Alfred called out. His hand's grasped the wood and he jumped right over that wood, Matthew had veered around the corner into an ally. "Damn it- Matthew stop!" Alfred shouted, he was out of breath; out of shape from those months spending in the castle. Right after he catches this moron, he was going to be hitting the gym.

Alfred skidded around the corner and darted after his cloaked brother. But then he stopped.

It was a complete dead end, and the only way out was… he had no time to think when suddenly a weight dropped in from above, landing right on Alfred's and pinning him down on his back. Alfred had no time to react to this. He felt the cold steel of a knife press against his jugular. "Don't you dare talk." Matthew's voice came out. It had deepened since he was a kid, the last time they had talked; Matthew was only nine years old.

Alfred swallowed a lump in his throat, cold sweat rolled down the back of his neck. "C-Calm down Matt… I just want to talk—"

The blade pressed against his skin, cutting a thin layer. "I said don't talk!" Matthew snarled. Alfred lowered his head and bit his lip.

"Good… Now I want you to stand up slowly, and keep your hand's raised." Matthew said slowly as he stood up, one hand was on the blade, the other was lifted up against his chest in a guarding position, ready to strike whenever he needed.

Alfred closed his eyes with a difficult sigh. As instructed, he rose to his feet and kept his hand's up. But that was when something flashed in the corner of his eye and soon Matthew was down to the ground, a chain wrapped around his body. The blade flew up in the air and landed in the dirt with a soft plump. Alfred veered around on his heels and his eyes widened.

There stood Gilbert, the "joker", some people referred to him as. The tall and slightly built albino man grinned. "Kesesese~! The awesome me just saved the King!" He gave a tug, tightening the chain some more. Matthew growled, the hood fallen down.

Alfred couldn't tell if he was relieved that he was saved, or mad that his brother was tied up. But he slightly smiled. "Thanks Gilbert… But you know I could've handled it."

"Oh I know! But the awesome me couldn't help but step in!"

"Ah…"

Gilbert walked over keeping an eye on the struggling 20 year old. "We better get him back to the castle before anything else happens." He said. Alfred nodded and glanced at Matthew before grabbing him and hauling him over his shoulder. Matthew growled in protest, but didn't say a thing. "Shut up, you should be happy to see me brother." Alfred growled right back.

Alfred began to walk back, not caring if anyone looked over and stared. "What brings you to the Kingdom?" He couldn't help but ask.

Gilbert had handed Alfred the chains and he crossed his arms behind his head, his weird devil tail thing swishing as he walked. "I heard of the attack, and I thought I would pop in. Then I saw you were nearly assassinated by a suspicious figure."

"Where is Peter?"

"Off somewhere."

"Dude, he's your apprentice!"

"Doesn't mean he has to be around the awesome me every day." Gilbert said with a casual shrug.

Alfred walked up to the steps of the castle entrance and let Matthew down so he could walk. He didn't look like he was going to talk just yet. Gilbert turned his attention back to the King. "Oh yeah, I also came here to deliever a message—"

"What happened aru?!" The two snapped their head over to see Yao running down from the castle entrance.

"Oh, Alfred was nearly killed by this kid over here." Gilbert had answered before Alfred could open his mouth.

"What?!" Yao threw a dagger glare at the blonde brother. "Let's get him inside."

Alfred grumbled, shoving Matthew along. "That's what we were going to do..." He rolled his eyes. He looked back a Gilbert. "Message?" Alfred had asked, but the red eyed man wasn't paying attention. They soon shoved Matthew into the castle where the large doors had closed with a loud _click_.


End file.
